The Reason
by Anifan1
Summary: The backstory to a fanfic that used to be on fanfiction.net. Tells the story of the life of a Yeerk in the Peace Movement before he came to know Tom.


The Reason 

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Animorphs; they are property of Scholastic and KA Applegate. No copyright infringements intended.

Nestreen technically belongs to another person (tptigger), and she has agreed to let me use him in my story. This story could best be understood in context of her story The Tocsin (which is not hosted at but can easily be found through or but also makes sense on its own. As a result, this story takes place in an alternative universe as the fanfiction writer's story: if she wants anything that I wrote to fit into any of her future fics, she may do so, but my piece does not necessarily exist along the same universe as hers.

For this reason, it is possible to read The Reason without first having read The Tocsin.

Thanks also goes to tptigger for beta reading this story for her website; however, I made some changes since then and may continue to do so if reviewers want me to.

Feedback can either be sent via email to or you can scroll down to the bottom and submit a review.

The young human stirred in his sleep, distantly hearing the birds flapping their wings and chirping, already seeking food for their newborns. Nestreen felt the heat of the late spring's sun on Tom's face from the back of Tom's mind. Homer was barking on the lawn happily, chasing a squirrel.

'Does Jake have that morph?' Nestreen wondered.

The air felt clean and he could tell that the grass had been mowed recently from the memory of the ride on Tom's bike yesterday. The neighborhood was asleep, but a car was passing by their street, going far faster than the thirty-five mile per hour speed limit. He heard a squirrel chewing ferociously on an acorn as it raced up one of the old trees.

Nestreen also noticed, to his disappointment, that Homer had just been outside; the remains of his business were ten feet from the tent. The fresh scent told Nestreen that it had rained yesterday. The dripping sound above the Yeerk showed him that it was still drizzling.

Soon, the Yeerk knew, the two boys would be up, ready to face the new day with the new obstacles that would undoubtedly occur, but this time together as brothers. The thought made Nestreen smile; he had helped both them and the Peace Movement with this. He and the others had helped to make two lives easier, affecting thousands of others in the process. Nestreen knew that the idea had been a good one in theory, but he also knew that it would be difficult to put into practice. At first, he doubted he could do the job. Yet it had worked, much to his astonishment, and now the brothers would no longer fight against each other.

Nestreen would not wake Tom just yet; the human lived under constant emotional torture for nearly two years, especially after Kalbroun nearly killed his father. Tom needed his rest now. Nestreen was somewhat worried; their plan had worked, so far, but anything could change this. Granted, Nestreen was a relatively low Yeerk; he obeyed his Sub-Visser and caused no trouble. He sought no promotions, looked only to save his life and the life of one who he currently inhabited, and hoped that he would not be present when Visser Three was in a bad mood.

Not all members of the Peace Movement were as nonaggressive. Tarash 514 was a visser who held no qualms about killing disobedient Yeerks by means of Kandrona starvation. (She never killed the hosts, if she could help it.) The idea that this Yeerk started the movement seem as ridiculous as the idea of Alloran being a voluntary host.

What Tom had done yesterday, Nestreen realized, was open their alliance with the Animorphs. With this alliance, trust would develop. With their gradual trust would come friendship with the Peace Movement, and then to the mutual agreement of what the humans had suspected all along; the Peace Movement were there, willing to take up the battle, willing to risk any member- yes, their own lives- for their cause. It would be then that the Peace Movement and the Animorphs would truly fight together, side by side.

While Nestreen looked forward to this day, he worried about potential death. Not for himself (he had already accepted that, at any given moment, he could be turned in and his life would end), but for his other hosts. Not just because of reinfestation, but because of the torture that would follow that.

Nestreen had lived a relatively short life so far. In human years, he would be around thirty. He had held a total of eight hosts before Tom, which included the Gedd he briefly inhabited for training. His second host had been a young, female Gedd. Next were the two Hork-Bajir, one male, old, and half-blind while the other one was female and middle-aged. The other four had been humans; a tall girl by the name of Lauren, a five year old boy whose friends called "Ry-ry" although his given name was Ryan, a forty year old named Mark who worked in a company that fixed computers, and Amy, a twelve year old girl who was interested in mind puzzles and problem solving.

Nestreen joined the Peace Movement after taking over the second Hork-Bajir since that was the first time he had ever encountered true resistence. The elderly Hork-Bajir had been controlled for so long that his mind had been broken, and as for the two Gedds...well, they were certainly aware that someone else had control over them, but they seemed too stupid to do or say much in response.

Nestreen had always been civil towards his hosts, but some could interpret that as being disloyal to the empire. Even before Nestreen joined the Peace Movement, he would have been at risk for this. Of course, he saw all of that later, and assumed that how he had acted around his first few hosts was considered normal.

The Peace Movement was sly, at least. Although Nestreen did not know what, exactly, happened to the Hork-Bajir, he was well aware that all of his human hosts went to other members of the Peace Movement when it had been time to move to another human being.

Tom had been traumatized by his other Yeerks, and though his mental recovery had been faster than Nestreen would have expected, a step in the wrong direction could cause fatal harm to himself. In addition, intense psychological pain for Tom. Besides, Nestreen had promised Tom that he would risk his life for the safety of Tom's family. It wasn't a promise he had any intention of breaking.

He hoped that he would not have to leave Tom soon. Danger notwithstanding, Nestreen found that he liked this host better than the others. They had all been pleasant to be around, once they got past the screaming stage, but after awhile, Nestreen realized he wanted a friend as much as a host. Lauren was kind enough, but distant with him. She rarely spoke, and sometimes even forgot that Nestreen was there. Ryan...well, he was a typical five year old. Sometimes, a headache, truth be told. His parents had been Controllers, and he assumed that the Yeerks had made the young boy join them. Fortunately, Ryan had not been overly traumatized, as he only hosted one Yeerk prior to Nestreen who was not a member of the Peace Movement, but a decent enough creature. Mark had been polite, but like Lauren, was so interested in his work that he often forgot that Nestreen was even there. On a few occasions, Nestreen had to remind Mark that he needed to feed at the Yeerk pool, and then his host would complain about time being "wasted" by this.

Amy was someone he could relate to, but only to an extent. Her world consisted of school, parents, several friends, and afternoons spent playing soccor on her school's girl team "for fun." Nestreen was tolerant of the last interest to an extent, but complained bitterly at having to attend the games against other schools; he said that the students and parents sounded like Yeerks who had overdosed on instant oatmeal.

Nestreen had suspected that Tom wouldn't be like his other hosts. Tom had a fighting spirit, as he demonstrated from the very beginning, but also a willingness to listen to others, even to give in when necessary. While Tom kept to his own thoughts more than Nestreen would have liked, this was unintentional and he could probably be coaxed to come out of his shell. Tom also showed some resilience to what went on around him, which meant he could recover faster. Tom also was not afraid to say what he thought to Nestreen, opposed to trying to silence any "rebellious" thoughts. He...

But Nestreen did not have time to finish that thought, because Tom woke up at that moment.

His eyes opened on impulse. He stretched and looked around, clearly puzzled.

"What am I doing here?" he muttered. Then he recalled the events of the past day. "Ohh. Right."

His thoughts turned inward as they continued. 'But what if it was a dream? What if Kalbroun is still there and he's just making fun of me? Of course, then I'd be in my own bed, rather than in a tent...okay, maybe most of it was a dream and...'

It wasn't a dream, Nestreen interrupted, and knew instantly that his voice sounded amused. Want me to show you what happened? 

I remember what happened. It just seems to unbelievable. I mean, after two years, I'm free. 

Tom turned his head to see his brother. Jake was still sleeping, safe, huddled next to him. His face was hidden under the sleeping bag.

How can he breathe like that? Tom wondered, moving the sheets so that Jake's head could be seen.

He looks alive, Nestreen joked. I expect that would be an interesting headline; Animorph Leader Dies by Sleeping Bag Attack. 

Okay, that actually was pretty funny, Tom admitted.

Thank you, Nestreen smiled. Then, he questioned his host, Did you sleep well? 

Didn't wake up in the middle of the night screaming, if that's what you mean. No bad dreams. 

Nestreen paused before responding. Yes, I just noticed some short thoughts, images. That's normal, from what I've "seen" before. 

You dreamdrop? Tom teased.

Nestreen laughed appreciatively. Like thoughts, that is another thing I can't stop myself from picking up. If I could, I suppose I would try to, but it's those vague ones that interest me most. I've been told that I analyze them too much. 

Tom was intrigued. Can you change them? 

No. Opening memories doesn't work well when the host is asleep, and waking up a host up can cause severe trauma. Somewhat like alarming a sleepwalking person. Actually, he remembered, one of my hosts did sleepwalk once, and it was a pretty frightening experience. 

Tom nodded politely. I guess I forgot to ask you yesterday. . . how did the assignment change happen? I'm guessing that my leg had something to do with it, but how did you do it so no one found out? They knew it was reinfestation, so it couldn't have totally been sneaked in. But you guys aren't exactly the majority. . . no offense. 

Nestreen smiled. None taken. I've actually been wondering when you were going to ask that. At any rate, I need to notify Amy and the Peace Movement, at some point today, that everything is going as planned. 

Amy was her host before me, then? Tom questioned. He knew that Nestreen had partnered several hosts before him. Even so, based on his other two Yeerks, previous hosts weren't worthy of conversation. They were just bodies to inhabit.

Yes. I was her first Yeerk, but she was not my first human host. 

How is she now? 

Fine. The Peace Movement provided seven Yeerks for Amy to choose from. 

She got seven and I only got one? No fair! Tom protested. Then, the questions began to form in his mind, and he voiced them. So how did you get chosen? Why was it me? Is the movement safe to be in? I mean, is there a big chance that you are all going to be found out? And how did you join the movement anyway? 

Nestreen stimulated Tom's neurons to tickle Tom, taking advantage of his surprise to add teasingly, One question at a time! Unless. . . 

He let that sentence hang in the air for a minute so that Tom would sense its "deadly" meaning.

Stop, stop! Tom pleaded, the whole time shrieking with laughter. He wasn't sure if he was happy, annoyed, relieved, or even thankful for Nestreen's strange sense of humor. Even though he knew that Nestreen would stop eventually, he found a convincing argument to quicken the process. You'll make me wake up Jake and then he'll be in a horrible mood, he complained good-naturedly. Jake, though a heavy sleeper, was hardly a morning person.

Nestreen snickered and stopped the semi-torture. Happy, now? 

Tom nodded. Nestreen prepared to open up his memories.

You might want to relax; it's slightly dizzying at first, Nestreen warned protectively. I'll take control for a little. Easier that way. 

Tom, who had assumed that he would be given a summary, was amazed. Never would Kalbroun have done this, unless he was using it as a means to torture Tom. That seemed to be more and more recently, but then if he had known that he'd be leaving Tom soon. . .

Tom tried to shut his eyes, wanting to block out those memories, but realized he couldn't. Even so, lack of control was nothing new to him.

He tried to focus as the events revealed themselves, narrated by Nestreen's calm, quiet voice.

Nestreen plunged into the pool, and sent out a wave of sonar to detect the others. He found them almost immediately and inched his way over. Tarash five-one-four was already speaking to a few of the others who had gathered over.

You are /late, Nestreen four-seven-six! she snapped. Had she been in her human host, Nestreen imagined that Tarash's arms would be folded across her chest.

'Probably pacing, too,' Nestreen thought, adding some detail to his mental picture.

Nestreen sighed. I'm sorry, Tarash. My host had homework.

Since when do female teenagers do their homework the afternoon it's assigned?

She's not a teenager. She's twelve.

According to Amy's mother, this meant that there was a big difference.

Where /is/ everyone? she practically shouted.

Almesa seven-three-eight scanned the area carefully.

How many of us do you expect? Almesa asked.

Everyone, was the short response. That was the point of rearranging our schedules, Almesa seven-three-eight.

Nestreen flinched. A day when Tarash was in a bad mood was sure to mean a risky plan was about to be executed. Trying not to draw attention to himself, he swum a few meters away from Tarash and Almesa.

I asked everyone to come! Tarash was complaining. If they plan to skip today of all days...arg! Almesa, how many times do I have to tell you to /watch/ where you swim?

Sorry, Tarash. I was just doing a sonar sweep. Anyway, we're only missing three, Almesa reported mildly. That just means they're either late or will have to be filled in later. You really need to calm down, or else the other Yeerks are going to get suspicious.

Tarash had been pacing through the pool nervously, causing small ripples in the immediate area. If she wasn't careful, other Yeerks might come within hearing range to see what the problem was.

Which ones? snapped Tarash, ignoring Almesa's caution.

Sarkat eight-nine-two, Adsone five-eight-three, and Lillam one-seven-eight, Almesa rattled off.

Yes, well, Sarkat eight-nine-two had her feeding earlier because of some strange mix up. Adsone five-eight-three is coming in now. Lillam one-seven-eight mentioned that it may take her an extra few minutes. Adsone, there you are...where have you been! Tarash snapped.

Nestreen cut in before Adsone could answer. Tarash? What's the purpose for the meeting?

At the same time, Almesa reported that, Lillam one-seven-eight has just arrived.

If Tarash had heard Nestreen's inquiry, she showed no sign of it.

All right. Everyone, swim to the center of the pool five meters to the north and ten westward from it, came Tarash's directions.

Why? asked Nessim five-eight-two, a new member to the Peace Movement.

It's the most remote area of the pool. The corners are too risky, since they have the speakers attached. Granted, they are meant for notifying for infestation rather than hearing conversation, but we really can't be too careful, Tarash explained as she scrunched herself forward.

As they made the trip, Nestreen could have sworn that he heard a Yeerk grumbling to himself. Third involuntary host so far and now they want me to infest /another/ one? I'm getting too old for this. 

Tarash must have heard him too, because she giggled.

A few minutes afterwards, everyone was in a partly hidden part of the pool. Tarash began to explain her plan.

We've done nothing so far that has been productive. Yes, we've recruited a few members. Yes, we have over a hundred Yeerks in our movement. But unless we make use of this, there's almost no point in what we're doing. We have to be more careful yet more aggressive in our methods.

I am not merely saying to encourage members of our brother Yeerks who are uneasy about infesting involuntary hosts, though if you are able to do that with caution then, by all means, go ahead. I mean that we must realize that our chance of success come from teaming up with members of the Animorphs, the humans who fight the Visser and the other power hungry Yeerks.

What exactly are we supposed to do? demanded Tarine two-seven-one. Go up to the Visser and kill him? With our members? We barely have fifty who are Hork-Bajir, and his guards for merely feeding are multiples of that!

Tarash frowned. I am not talking about our Hork-Bajir, though later on it would serve as a useful plan, possibly. She paused. Yes, it could be possible for later on. But for now, I mean, we have to find a way to establish better communication with the Animorphs!

Is not Illim useful for that? questioned Acklar one-five-eight-eight, the prime. To rework our whole movement when he provides information for the Animorphs seems. . .

Tarash sighed. I speak no harm about Illim. He is very reliable, and a loyal member to our cause. However, we must consider appearances. His host is a teacher, and not a very popular one at their school. Given that none of the Animorphs have any classes with him, it would seem strange if suddenly he spoke to them -or even one of them- a lot. This would compromise both our movement and the Animorphs. The Visser would become suspicious, if he is not already. Besides, even if phone or email was used, those can be broken into. What we need is a friend or family member of the Animorphs, someone who is in contact with them on a regular basis so if would not seem strange to exchange information.

Why not just infest one of them? Cassie let Aftran in her head once- she might be willing to do so with another Yeerk. At any rate, she's the most sympathetic to our movement, was Illim's response.

Though I agree that /Cassie/ would have few objections, it would make battles involving the Animorphs infinitely more complicated. The other Animorphs would also show contempt to this plan, so that rather defeats the purpose, responded Tarash coldly.

Is there any human friend or family member of these humans who fits such a definition that you speak of, then? questioned Nestreen.

My sources indicate that a young male has been an involuntary Controller for nearly two years now. Jake's, the leader's, brother is a member of the Sharing. He is actually one of the older human Controllers. He hosted two Yeerks, one who was killed while waiting to infest the governor and now is the host of Kalbroun six-six-four-two.

Another power hungry creature, snapped the same Yeerk, who Nestreen now recognized as Kilkas four-three-nine. What makes you think we can convince him to surrender Tom?

Besides, if Tom is unwilling, then it would be wrong to infest him. We should give him a choice before infesting him! insisted Andran eight-nine-six.

Some of the others murmured agreement.

You fools! Our movement is about not infesting involuntary hosts from the start. It is not against taking involuntary hosts and making their lives more bearable. Besides, she added dangerously, who here holds a host who was not voluntary when you first entered him?

At least let him choose his fate, coaxed Armine two-five-six. Let him decide if he wants to trust us.

Fine! snapped Tarash. If Tom wishes the Yeerk to leave at the end of the feeding cycle, then the Yeerk will find an excuse not to return. Of course, that Yeerk will simply be replaced by another. Tom will agree. He'd be a fool not to.

Those who had disagreed admitted that Tarash had a point.

And for Kalbroun's surrender of Tom? prodded Daklan two-eight-five.

This is...the part I am still working on, Tarash admitted sheepishly. I doubt that it can be by force- we want this to be done quickly but smoothly. Best for one of us to be reassigned to Tom rather than a mini war breaking out over it.

Oh yes, all very well and all. But if Kalbroun were to give Tom up, he'd need a replacement host, snapped Coldra five-six-two. There was a pause before he continued. Should we then try to bribe him with one of our unknowing voluntary ones?

Not every human knew about the movement. If a human assigned to one of them had been willing from the beginning, then there was little point of this risk of exposure. Even so, because the Peace Movement Yeerks liked to confide in their hosts and become friends, few people actually followed this regulation.

Doesn't /that/ defeat the purpose of our movement? was Tarash's harsh reply.

A promotion, then/You/ are high ranking enough, Tarash, replied Lissim five-two-eight.

Tarash laughed grimly. My rank means nothing, because I do not supervise Kalbroun's regiment. None of us do. Frankly, if I did, don't you think that I would have found a solution to the Tom problem by now!

No one responded to this. Seeing their silence and attention, she continued her speech.

My suggestion is to bide our time, and look for more potential members. If anyone hears anything to make Tom seem less desirable, please report back to me. In addition, remmber that we owe this to the Animorphs, considering they saved Aftran from questioning a few months back. This meeting is over. You are all dismissed.

Nestreen swum in a slow yet thoughtless manner; his thoughts were ones towards putting Tarash's plan into action. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything that would increase their chances of gaining Tom. He finally decided to give up for the moment and possibly ask Amy for suggestions later. Nestreen felt terrible as he recalled how he had snapped at her, and hadn't even bothered to say goodbye as he fell into the pool. She was only trying to help him, and instead he thought he was just helping her by hiding his hunger. Apparently things weren't as easy as he had expected, despite teaming up with her for almost ten months.

At last, it was time to go back. His host was nice enough, but Nestreen thought that she talked too much. Nestreen felt his way through the water and then into the familiar, rather small ears, making sure to squirt pain killer to numb them. He connected himself somewhat, enough so that he could speak that he was ready to leave, but left the rest of the body to Amy.

How was the meeting? Anything huge happen? was Amy's greeting.

Nestreen replied with a cynical laugh. We have an idea for a plan, but whether or not we will actually be able to accomplish anything given the constraints is doubtful. 

Go on, Amy insisted, listening intently.

Tarash wants to take a family member of the Animorphs who's an involuntary Controller and recruit him into one of ours, so to speak. 

Which one? 

Tarash plans to use Tom. 

Isn't Tom Jake's, the Animorph's, brother? She was intrigued.

Correct. Nestreen walked out of the front doors of the mall and began to look for his host's bike.

So your plan is to take the cruel, parasitic, and power-hungry Yeerk out of Tom and replace that with a more sympathetic Yeerk? You think that /this/ will make him more willing to trust you guys and allow Jake to gain a true alliance with your movement? Amy's tone showed her disbelief.

I know, it's a hopeless idea. 

Well, not hopeless exactly. Amy was thinking it over as she "spoke," reasoning out the dangers with the benefits. It /could/ work. Problem would be getting the Yeerk to surrender Tom. 

You are correct, Amy. There are no unimportant human hosts in that respect. The sudden disappearance of even one host would seem suspect. As for your concern about Kalbroun's reluctance to surrender Tom. . . Well, it was exactly what Tarash and the others had forseen, Nestreen replied grimly.

Great minds think alike, was the dry reply.

So we have to think of a way to get Tom's worth as a host to decrease. 

And how do you plan to do this? 

I don't know. 

Having found the bike, Nestreen undid the lock and proceeded to start the journey home.

Well, then, I suppose that we'll need to wait and see, was Nestreen's mild response.

A few months later, after Nestreen finished feeding, Amy announced her good news.

Teaming up with Tom may be easier than you had expected, she announced, eyes sparkling as they left the pool.

Hmm? Nestreen prodded, curious.

Apparently his great grand-dad just died and they need to go to the funeral for a few days. I wasn't really paying attention when they were talking about it, but it sounds like it's coming up soon. 

That must be painful for the family, Nestreen began, but how would this help with Tom? His grief isn't likely to make Kalbroun surrender him, or else that would have happened already. 

Amy sighed. Honestly, Nestreen, don't you know anything about Earth customs? Don't they have anything in the pool like Yeerk/Human Studies of Basic Human...um...Things? Funerals aren't just a go in, pay your respects, go out kind of thing. He could be gone a whole week, and from what the others say, it might become a problem, Amy pointed out reasonably. When my great aunt died a few years ago, we stayed in a hotel for a week. I remember because of how much work I had to make up later. And that's considered normal. 

It may not be the custom in the state where Tom's great grandfather lived in, though, Nestreen protested, trying not to appear too hopeful.

Amy sent Nestreen a picture of her rolling her eyes. You think I'd tell you this if it was a one day event? Sarah and some of the other voluntary ones mentioned it to me. Kathy's Yeerk is friends with Kalbroun, and he confided to them that this would be a problem. They might not be there for a week, but even three days could be an issue. That's the maximum amount of time Kalbroun would be able to survive, and after that. . . 

I know, the fugue. I suppose that if the funeral really would last for three or more days... 

They made it sound like it's this really rural area, continued Amy. No mall, no hospital, no Yeerk pool. So even if Kalbroun feeds before, he'd still need to go several days without the rays. 

Living without Kandrona rays for more than three days is impossible. Even after two and a half days Kalbroun's cover could be ruined. Nestreen's response was grim. I imagine that they would have to kill Tom or reassign him. . . 

Bingo! 

But should we replace Kalbroun with another one during that time...Well, it wouldn't work. No Yeerk can survive longer than three days without the Kandrona. 

Taking a portable kandrona is too conspicuous. The parentals would suspect. And Jake needs to be convinced as well. Plus, we'd need to give Tom time to trust this new Yeerk, and a day or so in advance doesn't really give you enough time to almost put your life on the line. So, we find a way to get Kalbroun back to his precious rays in time. Tom can't exactly be paralyzed -no need to punish him anyone than what he's been through already- but it would enough to annoy Kalbroun. 

Gee, thanks, Tom interrupted sarcastically. It was bad enough when it was just Jake's girlfriend and Marco trying to hurt me up there. 

Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not? Nestreen replied in return, slightly annoyed. And Jake better not let you hear him calling Cassie his girlfriend, he added, to lighten the tone.

Sorry. 

You're suggesting that we break his arm or leg? 

Not we. Kalbroun can figure it out on his own. We should just be willing to give him a helping hand when he complains about Tom, and offer him a new host. Tarash will figure it out. 

It all seemed so obvious now. Nestreen was amazed at Amy's insight.

You're a genius, Amy. It all works out perfectly, we just need to make sure a new voluntary Controller joins and goes through with the Sharing within a few weeks, since that's when Tom will be the most annoying to Kalbroun, and then offer that one in exchange. Tom becomes one of us and is much better off for it. We establish the alliance with the Animorphs, and in that way can exchange plans with them. Then we can eventually even go into battle with them! 

One step at a time, Nestreen. He still hasn't said yes, was the nervous reply.

Nestreen sent Amy a mental image of a Yeerk wrinkling his antennae in reply.

Three weeks passed before Tarash announced that everyone would need to come to the next meeting. The hours before the next meeting went well, mainly because Nestreen wouldn't be almost starving this time. If anything, he was hardly hungry because the meeting required him to be in the pool an hour earlier than usual that day. He was feeling happy about this and in an overall good mood as he watched Amy say goodbye to her mom, and tell her that she was going to a Sharing meeting. She and Nestreen had agreed early on that if by some chance her family ever became infested, Tarash would make sure they were assigned to a Yeerk from the movement. So whenever her mom remarked that it sounded like fun and maybe she should get involved, Amy quickly explained that it wasn't for everyone and to please stop trying to invade her life.

On the way to the pool, Amy brought up the Tom topic again. Think they'll know for sure now? 

Most likely. I heard in the pool that Kalbroun is back, and Tom has a broken leg. 

How bad is it? questioned Amy urgently.

He'll recover, but it's driving Kalbroun nuts. I knew that something like that would happen. Tarash thinks that the Animorphs were behind it, which is more than likely. 

Right. Jake is Tom's brother, after all. 

Anyway, we spoke to Kalbroun- 

Okay, so does he want to switch hosts? Amy interrupted. You never get to the point, Nestreen. 

Kalbroun wants to switch hosts more than anything. There are also some new potential voluntary Controllers, so replacing Tom wouldn't be much of an issue. Tarash is just going to use this meeting to explain it to those who do not already know, and seek volunteers for Tom. 

Will you volunteer? 

Only because everyone will- it'd be almost going against the movement to refuse. Or at least going against Tarash, and since she's the head it's almost the same thing. 

There's a difference between refusing and not volunteering, Amy commented as they walked up the stairs. The wall desperately needed a new coat of painting; the paper was starting to fall off and the color was a disgusting shade of orange.

But if enough people do not volunteer, Tarash takes it to mean they refuse. Then she would become angry, which is not a good thing. 

Oh. 

In any event, I doubt that I'll get chosen for it, and am unsure I'd even want to be. This is too important for me; even the smallest mistake could ruin everything. 

No pressure, though, right? Amy asked.

That's sarcasm? 

Yup. Tom would have to work with you on that, you know. Anyway. Who will get chosen? 

Nestreen shrugged. An older Yeerk, one who's been around since the beginning of the movement. Were Aftran still alive, the job would have gone to her. 

Nestreen walked to a changing room, opened the door and carefully made their way down the stairs. The line wasn't that bad today; there were maybe ten others there. All human.

Are they also part of the Peace Movement? 

Only those two. See? He moved Amy's head a little so that she was looking directly at them.

Ohh. And the other humans are willing? 

Same as usual, I imagine. A few voluntary, most involuntary. 

She gave a mental nod, trying not to think about it. She had been voluntary from the start, but it was only luck that her first and only Yeerk had been Nestreen. She doubted she would have stayed voluntary for long if she had been assigned a Yeerk like Kalbroun.

She felt a nudge in the back of her head.

It's our turn, Nestreen explained before she could ask.

See you soon. 

He did a quick search for the others and found out that, once again, he was the last to arrive. Or at least it felt that way.

Nestreen, you're here. From Tarash's voice it seemed like there was something important going on.

Hi, Tarash.

We have some important news for you.

Nestreen was hardly surprised. What's that?

You'll be teaming up with Tom. It has just been arranged. Kalbroun has agreed to let Tom go, and he'll be given a new host. The cast has just been removed, so we plan to give it some time so that Tom's leg will be healed.

Me? squeaked Nestreen. He then quickly added, trying to calm his racing gut, Why would you choose me for such an important task?

Tarash laughed. I've been evaluating you for some time and you seem to be the most able to do the job.

By the way she spoke, it was clear that Tarash assumed that Nestreen was merely surprised. Obviously she was mistaken.

What! he screeched. But I'm impatient and would have no idea where to begin. He's been through a lot and needs someone who can help him. Tarash, I can't do that! I scarcely know anything about him, and now I'm supposed to convince him not only to be willing but that we're safe?

She brushed these complaints away. You'll do fine, she reassured him. There are no magic words in this process. If it is an utter failure, well, then we can try someone else. I don't think that will happen, though. I have an instinct that this will work.

An instinct. Oh great. Was Tarash crazy? She couldn't just choose a random member of the Peace Movement and have him befriend a damaged host.

When will I team up with him, then? Nestreen asked wearily.

Clearly, Tarash was not about to change her mind. He would have to make the most of the situation and try not to fail Tom or the movement.

As though it wasn't hard enough to keep a low profile working under the sub-Visser under the sub-Visser of Visser Three.

Next feeding. You'll receive instructions then.

Nestreen had a feeling of his own that this had been planned behind his back.

Well, can Amy at least choose what Yeerk will team up with her? he requested, somewhat harshly, already knowing the answer.

I will explain the choices of Yeerks later, but among those, yes. Nestreen, you will do fine. Don't worry about it so much. I do know what's best for the movement, after all.

He began to panic for awhile, swimming rapidly in circles as he tried to breathe for about ten minutes. Once he tired out from that, Nestreen thought he might get sick, but then controlled himself. Thoughts spun around his head, full of possible scenarios of failure. What if Tom tried to kill him? What if Tom started screaming about the Yeerks as soon as Nestreen let him have control? What if...

He pushed aside the last question. It was too horrible to think about.

Finally, Nestreen began to calm down. Sensing this, Tarash called him over and told him about some Yeerks that could team up with Amy. They were all well suited for her, but he knew which one would be best. Then he realized that Amy had known from the beginning. That it had to be him. Nestreen didn't understand why, but he knew that he needed to trust the movement, and Tarash, on this choice. The process wouldn't be easy for anyone, that was for sure. Teaming up with a new host was always a grueling process.

When it was time for reinfestation, he wasted no time in telling Amy the events. She said nothing as he finished.

Amy? he asked tentatively. Are you all right? 

I'm fine. She began to play with a piece of hair.

Not good. Amy only did that when she was upset.

Amy... 

Nestreen tried not to lose his patience. He never went through a host's memories unless the occasion was desperate, or with permission, but Amy was trying to close herself off to him. She had been practicing that for awhile, he knew. He could sense her discomfort at the situation, but didn't want to make anything worse.

It wasn't until the next day that he mentioned the subject again.

I don't want to do this either. Part of me thinks that it's all a huge mistake, that I'll just make matters worse. Another part of me thinks that there are plenty of others who would be more qualified for it. 

You're becoming human. 

Oh? 

You once said that Yeerks, as a whole, don't really have self doubt. You have a thought and then act on it, or don't. No real evaluation of it. But just now you were saying how a part of you feels one way and a part of you feels another. 

I suppose so. He didn't particularly enjoy the comparison.

I'll miss you, Amy admitted a few minutes later. You better keep in touch. 

Of course. I'll call you as soon as possible and we can meet face to face. . . Nestreen was about to say more, but then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Amy?"

"This is she."

and he, added Nestreen.

Knock it off, you're going to make me laugh! 

"It's Jennifer."

Who? asked Amy.

Tarash. Jennifer is her host. 

Then maybe you should talk to her. 

"Remember our assignment from English class?" continued Tarash.

"Yes, the one you told me about earlier," replied Nestreen, trying to follow the conversation.  
It was probably about Tom, since Mrs. Edwardson never gave them homework.

According to the rumors, it was because she had to endure impossible teachers in high school and this was her way of revolting against them.

"Correct. I think we should meet one week from yesterday."

"Why?"

"The whole group will be there and we can rehearse for the presentation. Plus, it makes more sense to begin it on a weekend. Don't forget, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know."

"See you then."

Click.

That reminds me, Nestreen added as he put down the phone, Tarash gave me some names of Yeerks from the movement who can team up with you. He listed several names.

Armine seven-nine-two. She has a cool name. 

Nestreen laughed.

But. . . Amy spoke hesitantly. Would I be able to change Yeerks if we don't get along though? And will she give me some privacy and freedom? 

Yes to all accounts, Nestreen reassured her.

Okay. 

Amy's mom walked in the room then. "Was someone on the phone?" she asked. "I thought I heard it ring about five minutes ago."

"Just a friend about a project we're doing."

You shouldn't have said that! Now she'll ask you all about it and want to see a copy when you're finished, Nestreen chided. I don't know how Armine is going to put up with you, he teased.

She'll manage somehow. Worry about Tom's sanity, not ours, was the retort.

"Oh." Amy's mom was scrutinizing her face. "Well if that's all. . . I'm expecting a call, so if you could use the other line if you need to make one. . ."

Amy nodded agreeably. "Sure, Mom."

Her mom smiled absent-mindedly and walked out of the kitchen. Amy and Nestreen exchanged mental shrugs.

Typical mom, Amy finally decided.

A week later, Nestreen waited in the pool, swimming around the area near the infestation peer. He was nervous, feeling almost as though he were about to throw up. He began his frantic laps across the Peace Movement part of the pool, snapping at anyone who came near him. Finally, he approached Tarash.

I can't do this. I feel physically ill thinking about it. I cannot help Tom; therefore, I cannot infest him. Can't you please choose someone else before I do something crazy?

Tarash knew him well, too well to take him seriously on this. You'll do fine, she replied calmly. I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't think you were capable of it. Do your best and treat him with kindness and patience. It most likely will not be overnight. Stop worrying about it so much.

So now he waited, listening for the voice that would come from the speaker. He knew it had only been a few minutes since he had swum to the pier, but it felt like hours already. He imagined that it wouldn't be much longer. Kalbroun had just come in and was eating, and would enter his new host once he finished.

At last the speaker sounded. Nestreen four-seven-six to the infestation pier, Nestreen four-seven six. He got in line with the other Yeerks- there were three ahead of him. Then two. Then one. Then it was his turn.

He could feel the head being thrust down with little resistance- Tom had stopped fighting physically. He made his way over to the ear and began to crawl inside, hoping that he could succeed at this new task.

That's the ending, I guess? asked Tom as the memories stopped.

Nestreen returning to the present, slightly disoriented. He, like Tom, couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that it was over.

Yes. You know what happens next, of course. 

You teamed up with me, I was suspicious at first, but eventually came to trust you as I saw that you weren't out to hurt me or my family, concluded Tom.

In a nutshell, yes. Nestreen laughed as the last eighteen or so hours were summarized in that one sentence. Your brother just woke up. 

Oh? Tom turned his eyes and saw Jake stretch, rubbing his eyes. Do you think he wonders if yesterday was a dream? 

I suppose it's possible. 

Tom smiled at Jake as he saw his younger brother sit up in the sleeping bag. Jake yawned and then took notice of Tom.

"Hey, midget."

Jake's eyes widened in terror.

Tom hugged him. "It's okay," he whispered. "I'm okay now."

Jake must have remembered the events of the previous night, because he seemed less anxious. He must have realized then that Tom would not longer be a threat. He hugged Tom for a minute, and then spoke.

"How long have you been up?" he asked, yawning.

"Just an hour or so, I imagine." Privately, he asked, Nestreen? 

You woke up at 6:32AM. It's now 7:44AM and ten seconds, based on your watch. Well, now fifteen seconds. 

Tom rolled his eyes.

"Were you two talking the whole time?" Jake asked, curiously, staring at Tom's head.

Tom nodded. "Yeah. He was telling me how he was chosen to team up with me."

"Ah." Jake got out of the sleeping bag, and looked around. He grinned. "We forgot to brush our teeth after the ice cream and lemonade. Mom won't be too happy if the dentist finds that out."

"I think we'll survive this once," replied Tom, shaking his head. Of all the things to make small talk with, he chooses cavities. "Should we put the tent away now or save that for later?"

"Might as well do it now," Jake replied, looking around. "How long did it take you to set it up?"

"Ten minutes. Maybe fifteen."

"By the way," added Jake, "do you know what sines and cosines are? I sort of have this math test on them on Monday. . ."

"I think I remember something about them. Where's your book?" replied Tom, dragging the sleeping bags out of the tent.

Jake shrugged. "Mom took it, so we'll need to bug her. That's what I was trying to learn when you came down and asked about the campout," he explained.

Knew something was fishy about him doing homework on a Friday! exclaimed Tom triumphantly to Nestreen.

Can you blame him? Those are the most complicated yet boring things ever to be invented by humans. Now you see, since we learned how to use the theorem relating the equality proportions of the rectangle and triangle, given that one had precisely sixty degrees less than the other. . . 

Nestreen trailed off when he realized Tom was trying not to laugh.

The End


End file.
